


Tails of team HAZL

by HitsugayaRose



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:11:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitsugayaRose/pseuds/HitsugayaRose
Summary: Artemis just wanted to get out from under the control of her brother, she just wanted to help people after hurting so many of them so she enrolled into Beacon only to be followed by her brother. When it gets out that shes a Fanus, that she can't control her semblance, and their is the possibility that among the very few people she trusts one of them could be a trader, a spy sent to brig her back.





	1. Team Formation

Artemis’ POV:

      Today was the day I started at Beacon Academy. Well I got here yesterday; today is the day we get our teams. It’s weird I can’t find to many other Faunus around. Not like I was looking for them. I kept a hat over my ears and my tail tucked in my coat, as a Faunus I’m only supposed to have one animal trait but I have two because of my semblance. And that is a long story, the point of which I am a freak even for a Faunus. Buttoning my sleeve-less coat up over my jumper I put my weapon on the small of my back and put my waist bag on to put my skirt and jacket in, in case I use my semblance. I made my cloths specifically for my semblance; a jumper with no back and no stomach that has a hole for my tail, and it comes down to form shorts, and made from a material that is easy to tear. My coat has no back around the shoulders and a low dip in the front so that part of my jumper can be seen from under it, and the coat only buttons down to the waist. From the waist to the floor is open, the front falls from my hips to the floor not coming around much past the left and right middle of my legs respectfully. There’s a long slit up the back that my tale can come through if I want, and for when I don’t want it to I can button the coat while my tail rests against my back out of sight. Finally I have a break away skirt that connects above and below my tail.

      Taking a deep breath I walk to the cliffs and get ready. Looking around I could see the Faunus boy from the cover band that plays at bar I work at, this should be interesting. I stand on one of the plates on the ground as professor Ozpin explains to us the rules. We’re going to be launched off the cliff and whomever we make eye contact with first shall be our partner.

      The platform launches me and I pull out my hand scythes and put them together to form a double bladed scythe- one blade on either end each blade pointing a different direction- and I fire off the gun to use the recoil to slow my decent until I make it to the ground. “Well that was easy,” I mutter.

      Looking around I see that I am the only one in the little clearing I found so I decide to walk to the direction of the ruins that the Professor had mentioned. A few Grimm came along during my walk but it was easy pickings. I hear another rustle in the bushes and I turn ready to attack when the boy from the bar steps out and we make eye contact. “Not you.” I sigh putting my weapon away, it folding up easily into a single riffle, hanging it back on my back.

     The boy laughs and puts his hands behind his head holding a pair of drum sticks in his hands. “Guess we’re partners.” He grins. “Didn’t think it would be a cute girl.”

     “Oh shut up Hyō.” The look of surprise on his face from my knowing his name was priceless.

     “Do I know you?” He looks me over, then I can see when the light bulb clicks. “Artemis?” He asks looking for my tail.

     “Yes. What are you doing?”

     “Where’s your tail?”

     “Hidden. Not really looking forward to letting every human around here know I’m a Faunus.”

     We start walking and he questions me. “Why, are you ashamed?”

     “No of course not, I love my people and I am proud of what I am. It’s just that well, humans aren’t the most kind and though I don’t hate them I don’t really trust them all either. One too many hurtful words.”

     “I get that.” He says looking away towards a noise. “What was that?”

     I take a whiff of the air. “Smells like that girl from the cliffs who was wearing way too much perfume.”

     He laughs. “I knew you were some kind of dog.”

     “Just what every girl wants to hear.” I glare at him. “But close, white wolf. Not dog, same family though. She’s not in trouble. I don’t smell any Grimm around her.”

      “Good nose.” He chuckles, “She didn’t have that much perfume on.”

      “To me she does. And it didn’t even smell good. It’s cheap, real cheap.”

     “Oh well you’re just full of compliments. And this is the same girl who just a few nights ago got an entire bar to dance?”

     “Yes well dancing is fun, this is work, and you.” I shrug, “Still deciding. Just because-”

     “Because you are desperately in love with me?” Hyō says wiggling his eyebrows.

     Laughing. “You wish, I was going to say just because sometimes I sing with you and your little boy band doesn’t mean that we’re friends. Though if I was going to have anybody as my partner I would rather it be you than one of these people I don’t know.” I flash him a smile. “We better hurry to the ruins. We need to get that relic.”

     “Agreed.” Hyō says and we run off. When we get there, we see a large a pedestal with stone figurines of Grimm on them.

     Slowly I walk over and grab the Beowolf. “Looks like we’re the first ones here.” I say looking at the pedestals.

     “Yeah…. Hey we’re not a boy band!” Hyō yells angry glaring at me.

     I just start laughing gripping my sides as I bend over, “It took you that long to realize what I said?” I just kept laughing.

     “It is not a boy band!” He says again arms crossed in front of his chest.

     “It’s a band of all guys. It’s a boy band.” I finally stand up wiping a tear from my eyes.

     He just shoots me a glare then we both look in the same direction. “Did you hear?” He asks tail perking up.

     “Yeah you?” I took a deep sniff of the air and growl. “Grimm, a big one.”

     I hear a scream and look to see a girl and a guy running out of the forest a Beowolf chasing them. The guy grabbed the girl and disappeared reappearing in the trees above the Beowolf with a loud popping sound. The creature confused heads towards Hyō and I. He flicks his drumsticks forward and they turn into billy clubs with metal balls at the ends by the elbows, in a flash he scooped me up and got me out of the way of the charging Grimm. He set me down again on the outskirts of the forest and I took out my weapon putting the statue in my bag.

     Flicking my scythes, they transform from the gun to the two hand scythes. “Hey, you two in the tree, there is another one coming from the left. Take care of that one and Hyō and I will take care of this one. Careful, there is a group of students close by. Their path is going to intercept with the Grimm.”

     “Sure.” The guy stands and with another pop he and the girl are both on the ground next to Hyō and I.

     The Beowolf starts charging towards our group and I shoot at it while Hyō carries me off to the side along the edge of the forest. In its anger it starts following us. When Hyō stops I step in front of him combining my weapon and, shooting off the gun in the back, I’m propelled forward and using the momentum I swing my scythe slashing the Beowolf. At the last moment of impact I activate my semblance my arms growing fur and, giving me the strength of a wolf, I’m able to cut it in half. Landing on my feet I stop my semblance before it can take over and my arms go back to normal. Looking over at the other two they already handled the other Beowolf. The pair then went over and grabbed one of the statues and we headed back to the school without waiting for the other students.

     Once all the students were done and paired up we gathered in the assembly room for Ozpin to give us our groups.

     “Artemis, Hyō, Zara, and Levi. You will form team HAZL lead by Artemis.” Ozpin said and I froze.

      I didn’t want to lead a team, I just left the white fang I just want to lay low and help the world. Guess this can’t be changed, oh well I can’t let them down.

     We walked off the stage and headed to our assigned dorm room and unpacked. I leaned back on my bed and took a book off my book shelf.

     “Shouldn’t we, like, get to know each other better?” Zara asked. She was a pretty girl, her hair was a soft pink and her eyes a pretty shade of green. She had on shorts and tank top tucked in, and from what I can remember he weapon was a rifle that doubled as an ax.

     “Yeah that’s a good idea since we have to work together as a team for the next three years.” Levi said. He was a little taller than I and his skin was dark. He had on a tee shirt and jeans, and his weapon was a glass sword with some kind of gem around it that used dust.

     “I guess so.” I closed my book and put it back. “I’m Artemis.”

     “And I’m Hyō.” Hyō said shaking his dark hair out of his face.

     “We already know each others names. I mean something more personal.” Zara pouted.

     “Well I’m a Faunus,” Hyō said his, tail smacking me in the back of the head as he set on my bed next to me. I grabbed it and pulled and he yelped in pain and glared at me. “And _she_ is a bitch.” I chuckle and smack his shoulder.

    “That’s not nice!” Zara wines.

     “I’m not _entirely_ wrong. I’m also in a cover band. We perform at the Tails Beer bar downtown on weekends.”

     “What he neglects to say is that it’s a boy band.” I say as I dodge his tail before it hits me again.

     “Do you two already know each other?” Levi asks.

     “Yeah I work as a waitress and a DJ at the same bar.” I say.

     “And as a hype to the crowd. She gets them to dance.” Hyō cuts in.

     “I can talk about myself by myself if I want to Hyō.” I kick him off my bed and he lands on his butt on the floor. “What about you two?”

     “Well I come from a small village and I wanted adventure. So I came here.” Zara says. “I like clubs and love to fight.”

     “I like to fight too, it’s a rush when you have a good fight.” Levi says. “And the more people I fight the more semblances I can collect.”

     “Excuse me?” We all say staring at him.

     “My semblance’s name is Collection. I can ‘collect’ the semblances of people that I have defeated. Though I’m only good at the ones I use the most.” Levi explains shrugging while slouching in his chair.

     “Well don’t collect my semblance.” I say. “Trust me.”

     He cocks his head but just shrugs and we all continue talking. By the end of the night we know a lot about each other. From basic stuff like favorite color to the reason why we are all here. Though I didn’t tell them that I was a faunus, that is something I don’t want them to know yet.


	2. Well This is Annoying

Artemis’s POV:

     Training with my team is a pain, it’s not like they are bad people. But they don’t listen, well accept Levi. Though he does keep flirting with Zara and that’s a bit annoying, and then he and Hyō keep cracking jokes all the time. And that’s the other thing every time Levi wants to get Hyō’s attention he just yells ‘HYŌ’. It scares the shit out of Hyō, so that’s a little funny. I’m just glad that at the end of this week I’ll be working at the bar so I will have a weekend away from them.

     That weekend I went to my apartment to get ready for my shift. Once at the bar I began to go around taking orders, running drinks and so on.

Hyō’s POV:

     Backstage I was getting ready for the set. “Hey guys, my team is going to be coming tonight.” I inform them excitedly.

     “Are you the leader?” James, the lead guitarist asks.

     “No. Artemis the waitress is.” I reply.

     “Then it’s not your team. It’s Artemis’s team.” Cody, the lead bassist says.

     “Oh ha ha. Very funny.” I chuckle.

     “Hey Hyō? You and your boy band ready? It’s time to go on.” Artemis says stepping into the room.

     I turn and glare at her and throw a water bottle at her back as she leaves. She catches it not even turning around. “Thanks.” She takes a sip. “Bet you feel like shit now?” She laughs letting the door shut behind her.

     We get ready and go on stage and start the set.

Artemis’s POV:

     While Hyō and his boy band play I walk back to the front of the bar. Seeing that a couple had sat at one of my tables I walk over. “Welcome to Tails and Beer, can I take your order?”

     Before I have time to react a hand reaches out and grabs my tail gently pulling on it. “Is this real?” a voice I recognized asked.

     Wrenching my tail free I smack him upside the head. “Yes Levi, it is. Don’t do that again.” Looking at the other person at the table I saw it was Zara. “What are you two doing here?”

     “Hyō invited us.” She says. “Why didn’t you tell us you were a faunus?”

     “Because I don’t need a bunch of humans staring at me. I mean have you seen the way some of the other students treat the faunus? It’s not something I really want to deal with.”

     Levi turns to Zara and points at her laughing. “You’re the minority now.”

     Both Zara and I looked at him confused. “What are you talking about? Everything is even, two girls two boys, two faunus two humans. How am I the minority?”

     “Because I prefer the company of faunus.” He says.

     I roll my eyes. “Yet another reason I didn’t say anything. So what do you two want?”

     They ended up ordering two waters and some loaded nachos. After taking their order back to the kitchen I walk over to another table. “Welcome to Tails and Beer. May I take your order?”

     “Artemis what are you doing working in such an establishment, being a student such as yourself?” I recognized that fast talking anywhere. Looking up I was met by the faces of Professors Ozpin, Oobleck and Glinda Goodwitch.

     “Yes I would also like to know why you are here.” Goodwitch says looking over her glasses arms crossed. Ozpin simply leaned back in his chair, all three sets of eyes were on me as I explained.

     “Well when I first moved here I needed a place to live so I got a job at the bookstore, but I couldn’t pay for my apartment with just that. I got a job here as a DJ but then Hyō’s band started playing cutting my days. So I had to pick up some extra hours as a waitress.” I quickly explain with a nervous laugh while they all just look at me.

     “You know we have dorms.” Ozpin says slowly. "You're living in them to my knowledge."

     “Oh yeah I live in them.” I laughed nervously again. “It’s just when school isn’t in session I still need a place to live.”

     “What about your family?” Goodwitch asked.

     My tail drooped a little and I could tell that it did not go unnoticed by Ozpin and Oobleck. “Well my family and I are estranged.” One of my other tables waved me over. “I’ll give you a moment longer to look over the menu. Please excuse me.” I leave and go over to the other table.

     By the time my break rolled around I was grateful. I stepped outside was glad for the cool night air behind the bar, taking a deep breath I leaned against the wall.

     “Artemis.” A voice called out my name, turning my head in the direction I saw Ozpin walking towards me. “Can we have a moment to talk?”

     Getting up off the wall I turned to him. “Of course Professor.”

     “You know that there are programs at the school that can-”

     I shook my head cutting him off. “I know that Professor Ozpin, but I need to make my own way and I don’t want to be in debt so I don’t really wanna borrow any money I have to pay back. It’s ok really, the owner makes sure that rowdy people don’t come back. It’s really not to bad.”

     He looks at me for a while. “Well in that case, just be careful and let me know if you ever need help.”

     “I will thank you.” He gives me a soft smile then heads back inside.

     When my break is over and I get back inside one of my regulars is making a scene. He was drunk, again. With a sigh I go over and slip his arm over my shoulders. “Hey want me to call you a cab?” Out of the corner of my eye I could see Levi watching, I’m assuming in case he decided he needed to step in.

     “I’m fine!” The man says his words slurring as he leans into me.

     “Sir, I do believe that you are intoxicated and as such I do believe it would be better if you were to relocate to a different establishment, perhaps your home?” Oobleck says coming up next to me.

     “I’m not drunk, you’re all DRUNK.” He hiccups gesturing around the bar. He tightens his arm on my shoulders. “Hey Artemis you should come home with me tonight.”

     “I do-” before I finish my sentence Oobleck had me behind him and Levi had flashed over and gotten the man off of me. 

     “Hey bud how about I get you that cab and we leave the nice girl alone. Hm?” Levi starts walking the man out and before they are out the door I hear the man yell ‘I’m Catbug.’ And Levi sighed.

     Once they were safely outside Oobleck turned to me. “Artemis are you aright, he didn’t do anything did he?”

     “No I’m fine. That wasn’t really necessary. He’s harmless, normally I just laugh him off and get him into a cab. Honestly he means no harm.”

     “Ah yes but it only takes one time for a man that intoxicated to do something that could harm you. You should be a lot more careful working in an establishment that sells alcohol such as this.”  He pats my shoulder and goes back over to the other teachers.

     By the time he left Levi was walking back over. “Are you-?”

     I cut him off with a nod. “Yeah I’m ok. Thanks.” I flash him a smile then go back to work.

     When Hyō’s set was done and my shift was over we sat with Levi and Zara at their table.

     “This place is so cool.” Levi says looking around. “So many good looking faunus girls.”

     “I don’t think I like where this is going.” I groan. “You can’t sleep with every single faunus girl you meet.”

     “Challenge accepted.” Levi says with a cocky smile.

     We laugh and Zara speaks up. “So Artemis what kind, um…” She trails off nervous.

    “What kind of faunus am I?” I ask.

     She nods and Hyō pipes up. “She’s a BITCH.”

    I smack him with my tail. “I’m a snow wolf.”

    “See like I said a bitch, like a female dog. Eh get it?” He laughs at his own joke and so does Levi while Zara and I face palm.

     The four of us talked and joked around until it got late. With a yawn I stood and bid my teammates a good night and start waking back to my apartment.

 

Third Person POV:

     As Artemis walks home she was unaware that she was being followed. Normally with her nose she could smell it, but the city was filled with strange scents so she had no idea, that was until one familiar one crossed her nose and she froze.

 _‘It can’t be her, I left her a while ago…’_ Artemis thought looking around. _‘But there is no mistaking that scent it is definitely her.’_ “You can come out Rouge. I know you’re there.”

    A girl with long black hair and a devilish smile walked out of an alley her tail swinging slowly behind her. “It took you a while. You’re losing your touch.”

     Artemis growled and glared at the new comer. The girl just simply smirked. “Rouge what are you doing here?”

     “Adam has requested that you come home at once.” Rouge says leaning against the wall.

     “I’m sure he wants that but I’ll have to decline.”

     “Oh, because of that school of yours? You really think that the school, that your team, is going to accept you when they find out about...”

     Artemis cut her off with a loud growl that tore through her throat. “Don’t you dare push me. You have no idea who you are dealing with.”

     “Oh I think I do. Besides, I was there the day you left.”

     “If that’s true then you know not to push me.” Two men grabbed Artemis from behind and she struggled against their grip. “Let me go!” She growls.

    “Oh you really are a wolf aren’t you?” One of the men ask and he takes off her hat revealing her wolf ears.

     “Hm you have two animal traits?” The second of the two men asked.

     “Let’s go.” Rouge says.

     As the group was getting ready to leave a shout was heard behind them, and the sound of running footstep.

     “Let her go!” Levi shouts.

     “Oh dear looks like your team is here.” Rouge says to Artemis. “They could be trouble. Maybe I should stop them here.”

     “You wouldn’t stand a chance.” Artemis scoffs.

     “Adam told us not to get into a fight if we didn’t need to.” The first of the two men says. “Let’s go.”

      The group of Faunus run off with Artemis and Levi yells at them to stop. “Zara, Hyō, go after them! I’ll go back to the bar and get the teachers!” Levi says before popping away.

     Zara and Hyō go after their leader making sure to keep to the shadows as they follow the group.

     Back at the bar however Levi was trying to find his Professors to tell them what happened. “Professor Ozpin!” Levi shouts seeing them.

     “Levi what is it? What’s wrong? What has gotten you acting in a state such as this?” Oobleck asked.

     “Some people came and took Artemis. They were Faunus.” Levi explains.

     “Where did they go?” Ozpin asks.

“I don’t know but Hyō and Zara are following them. They will let me know where and then I can teleport us there.”

“Right. Let’s go outside and start heading to the last place you saw her. We can find clues there.” Ozpin says calmly. “Glinda head back to the school and make sure its secure.”

She nods and heads off, while Levi leads Ozpin and Oobleck to the place where Artemis was taken.

 

“Hyō they’ve stopped.” Zara says to her teammate. She was hidden behind a crate on the docks. “But why bring her here?”

“I don’t know.” Hyō answers. _‘If Adam was planning on bringing her back by force, then why did he send me to keep an eye on her? What is he planning?’_ Hyō thought as he watched the group.

“I’ll let Levi know.” Zara says pulling out her scroll and calling him.

Artemis was struggling against the chains they put her in. “You really think these are going to hold me?!” she laughs.

“They will because you aren’t going to use that pesky semblance of yours. If you do and the school finds out I’m sure you will be expelled.” Rouge laughs.

“Look around, they aren’t here, and nobody is on the dock. What is stopping me?”

“Just because they aren’t here now doesn’t mean somebody won’t be quickly. Be it your team, or your professors, or even a civilian. Besides you and I both know that you can’t control it. And you are too afraid to hurt somebody to really let loose.”

Artemis bit her lip. Rouge was right, she doesn’t want to hurt anybody, but she also really, really doesn’t want to go back to her brother. With a growl, her eyes got bluer and colors started fading as her arms started growing fur. Her teeth got longer and she barked at Rouge. “You underestimate how much I don’t want to go back to my brother.” Artemis struggles on the chains and pulls them tight trying to get to Rouge. “And how much I hate you!”

“What is happening to Artemis?” Zara whispers to Hyō.

“Just stay back, trust me.” Hyō says hand on Zara’s shoulder ready to pick her up and run.

“Oh please I know this is just a show.” Rouge says. “You don’t have what it takes to follow through.” Artemis changes back falling to the ground. Rouge was right, she never could be as ruthless as her brother was.

An airship lands behind them. “Looks like our ride is here. Oh I can’t wait to see what Adam plans to do with you. He told us to keep you alive because he plans on dealing with you personally.” Rouge laughs.

Just as the two men grab the chains binding Artemis three figures appear before them with a pop.

“I will thank you kindly to release my student.” Professor Ozpin says coolly. With another pop Levi had himself and Oobleck next to Artemis and the two men holding her. “Not that I am giving you a choice.”

As Ozpin says his last sentence, Levi and Oobleck knock the men back. Oobleck grabs Artemis and Levi grabs Ooblecks arm and teleports them behind the crates next to Hyō and Zara.

“Bout time.” Zara says. “Artemis are you ok?” She asks worried about her team leader.

“Yeah I’m fine I just need to get these chains off.” Artemis says as Oobleck sets her down on her feet.

“I got the key.” Levi says getting them off.

Artemis sniffs the air. “There are more of them coming from the airship. Ten in all.” She growls.

“Why do they want you miss Artemis what have you done to anger them so?” Ooblek asks.

“They are trying to take me back to my brother.”

Sounds of fighting start as Rouge and Ozpin start fighting.

“You four should call your weapons I don’t think we will be getting out of here without a fight.” Oobleck states before joining in himself.

Team HAZL call their weapons and prepare to fight. Even with the two teachers at their side the ordeal was proving difficult. At some point Artemis started fighting Rouge.

As they traded hits back and forth it appeared to be evenly matched, both sides fighting with their hands as opposed to their weapons. The rest of her team was faring well, Zara keeping back by the crates to snipe hits from the cover they provided, seeing as she was not an experienced close-range fighter. Levi using his various collected semblances to stay out of their reach and getting them to attack each other. Hyō dodging around with his agility and knocking them out with his billy club.

The only fight that seemed to be taking the longest was Rouge and Artemis.

“You don’t belong with the humans. Come home willingly and Adam will take it easy on you.” Rouge teased dodging a punch.

“No! I will never go back! The White Fang are nothing but bullies now! And Adam is no longer my brother and you can tell him that.” Artemis says dodging a kick.

They continue to pass blows until Rouge aims her electrified whip towards Oobleck’s back and Artemis, using her semblance to give her speed a boost, blocks it. “Ah!” The whip wraps around Artemis’ wrists that she had held up to defend her face.

“You can’t beat me without using your semblance. Just admit it. You are weak, and I’m going to kill you, and then your team here.”

“You will not touch them!” Artemis shouts.

Her eyes again became bluer and color started fading from her vision as she glared at Rouge. No now she wasn’t a person or even a Faunus, now she was Artemis’ prey. Fur started covering her arms starting from the hands and traveling up the arms then down her legs to her feet. In a swift movement she broke free of the whip and ripped off her jacket letting it fall to the ground. The jumper she wore ripped as her size doubled. Her hands started growing claws and her tail got bushier. She rips off her bag and it falls to the ground along with her weapon along with the shredded remains of her jumper. Her body now fully covered in fur and becoming more wolf like by the second. And not just that, she was the size of a large horse. 

Rouge aims her whip again and as she swings it in the air Artemis grabs Oobleck and dodges out of the way setting him back down on the ground. “Run!” She barks at the others.

“WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!” Hyō shouts, he grabs Levi and runs back to Zara. “IT’S NOT SAFE HERE! LEVI, GET US THE HELL OUT OF HERE NOW! TAKE US TO BEACON!”

“We can’t just leave her here!” Levi says.

“Fine but at least get us to a rooftop away from here.”

Levi looks around grabs his teammates and with a pop they are on a rooftop a little distance away but are still able to see the fight. “What is going on with her?” Levi asks looking at Hyō.

“It’s her semblance. She becomes an actual wolf. But one that is two or three times the size of a real one, she has the speed strength and mentality of a wolf. Friends and foe disappear from her mind, she will attack anybody who gets in her way. She can’t control it; that’s why she told us to run.” Hyō says as he watches the scene unfold in front of him, his voice is initially void of any emotion. As he remembers the last time he saw this happen, his stare intensifies, and his panic starts showing in his voice. “We either need to calm her the hell down now, OR WE’RE ALL GOING TO DIE HERE TONIGHT MAN!!”

He had not been there for the fight but he saw the aftermath, it was the day Artemis left the White Fang. Adam was not happy by his sister’s choice to leave and when he tried to change her mind, a fight broke out and the camp was nearly destroyed and Adam was nearly killed. The camp was in ruins and several people had been hurt.

Rouge lets out a laugh. “You must learn to control that temper of yours, that is why the cats always win against stupid dogs like you.”

Artemis now down on all fours, her feet now paws, runs after Rouge. Catching her, Artemis swipes at her, scratching her arm as Rouge jumps back just a second too late.

“I think I’ll take my leave now.” She and the other Faunus who were apart of the battle retreat to the airship and leave.

Artemis lets out a howl as the transformation nearly completes itself. The only remaining part of her that resembles a human is her face, which is covered in fur.

“We need to get her back to normal.” Ozpin says as Artemis turns to him and Oobleck. “And we can’t let her get into the city in this state.”

“I know but how are we supposed to stop her? We must be careful not to hurt her and that we don’t get to hurt this is truly a dilemma though she is a dog perhaps I have an idea!” Oobleck quickly runs over to some of the broken crates and grabs a plank of wood. As he does this Artemis lunges for him but Ozpin intercepts her as the last moment pushing her away. “Here girl!” Oobleck calls with a whistle, holding up the piece of wood and waving it in the air. “Fetch!” He shouts throwing it away from where Ozpin had tossed her.

The rest of team HAZL just stood dumbfounded at what Oobleck had just done from their safe place on the roof.

“Did he just yell at her to fetch?” Zara asked.

“I think so.” Levi says.

“What’s worse is I think it worked…” Hyō adds.

Artemis, upon seeing the piece of wood stopped growling and looked at it curious. When Oobleck threw it she watched it as it sailed through the air. For a second it looked as if she might go after it but she then turned back to Oobleck and growled.

“What was that?!” Ozpin shouted as dumbfounded as team HAZL.

“It was worth a shot.” Oobleck ran up to Artemis and dodged a swipe of her paw. “Bad Artemis. This is not how we treat our friends or our teachers, you need to change back this instant the threat is gone and therefore there is no longer any reason for you to continue to act in such an unfriendly manor!” All the while he was saying this he was dodging swing after swing of Artemis’ paws. After the last swing of her paw he jumped in the air and landed on her back.

Artemis was confused and looked around for the fast-talking professor, it wasn’t until he landed on her back that she knew where he was. She proceeded to thrash about trying to knock him off.

Oobleck thinking he had nothing else to lose, and not wanting to have to resort to knocking his student out cold, began scratching behind Artemis’ big ears. After a moment her tail started wagging and she backed her head into the touch letting out a happy bark. Slowly she began turning back. Oobleck shed off his jacket and put it over Artemis before all the fur was gone from her body.

When she had finally transformed back she was out cold, and she hoped she stayed that way for a while because she knew that she would have a lot of explaining to do when she came to again.

The rest of team HAZL popped over, Hyō and Zara got Oobleck’s coat on Artemis and Zara buttoned it up. Once they were finished Oobleck picked up his student and carried her over to Professor Ozpin and Levi, who had retrieved Artemis’ weapon bag and jacket.

“So let me get this straight.” Hyo said. “Fetch doesn’t work but scratching behind the ears does?!”

Oobleck shrugged. “My only other option was to knock her out and seeing as she is a student and I would prefer not to do such a thing I decided it was best to, try something else. If that had not of worked then I would have knocked her out, but it all worked out in the end.”

“We should all head back to the school.” Ozpin said. And the group headed back with lots of questions in their heads.


	3. Artemis' Life and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis starts her training with Doctor Oobleck and discovers things about her past she thought she had long since forgotten. Meanwhile could Hyo finally be showing some of his true colors?

Artemis’ POV:

     When I woke up I was back at the school, someone carrying me. Looking up I saw it was Doctor Oobleck. “Docrot Oobleck I’m awake now. I can walk.” I say.

     He puts me down as he, Professor Ozpin and I go to Professor Ozpin’s office. I knew what was coming; I was going to be expelled. My brother is going to get his wish, me alone and vulnerable the perfect conditions for Adam to take me back to him. The thing I’m scared of the most. I might be his family, but I betrayed him and that is something he won’t forgive easily. When he gets a hold of me, he will give me a fate worse than death, he’ll keep me trapped.

     “Well Miss Taurus-.” Professor Ozpin starts but I stop him.

     “Please don’t call me that. I don’t wish to be associated with my brother or my family any longer.” I tell him.

     “Artemis it is then. Artemis I would like an explanation on what happened tonight.”

     I take a deep breath before I explain. “When I told you guys at the bar that I wasn’t close to my family anymore, I was just talking about my brother. It’s just he and I, it or was. He took over the white fang some time ago and ever since then he’s been changing into somebody I don’t recognize. So I told him I wanted to leave, that I didn’t want to be a part of the white fang any longer because they hurt people and that’s not what I want. He didn’t take it well, we fought and as you saw tonight I don’t have total control over my semblance, so you can only imagine how bad it was when I left. Those people that came after me tonight, Adam sent them to bring me back. He doesn’t want to seem weak by letting it get out that his sister defied him and is now working with the humans. He probably won’t stop at tonight either. Rouge said that he wants to deal with me himself.”

     “And Rouge is?” Ozpin asked taking a sip of what smells like hot chocolate from his mug.

     “The girl that I was fighting, she used to be a good friend of mine...”

      I could tell that Ozpin knew there was something about Rouge I was holding back but he didn’t press me. “Well we need to help you get a control on your semblance. It is dangerous, and I don’t much want you or one of the other students getting hurt because of it.”

     I sat there dumbfounded for a moment, “Does that mean you are going to let me stay at Beacon sir?” I asked hopeful that I was indeed going to be able to stay.

     “Yes, what happened tonight was not your fault, and I would be willing to bet that nobody has taken the time to teach you how to control your semblance am I right?”

     “Yes sir, my brother saw me as a weapon. Thought I would be a better one if I couldn’t control it.”

     “Well I will try and come up with a way to help you learn control, then Doctor Oobleck will work with you.” I nod and he continues. “I don’t plan on telling the other teachers about your semblance and your lack of control, that knowledge will stay in this room and with your team. That being said, I strongly recommend confiding in them what you have told me. You are their leader and keeping secrets is not good for a team. However the choice does lie with you.”

     With a nod I stand up. “Thank you Professors, and I would like to apologize for any inconvenience that I may have brought you both tonight.”

     “There is no need to apologize for anything. What happened tonight was not your fault. It is the fault of that dastardly brother of yours, but rest assured that we will keep you safe as is our job as teachers of this school.” Oobleck piped up for the first time in this conversation. “Additionally your teammate Levi left this with us so that you could change, I would like my coat back so that rumors do not start spreading around the school as those rumors can lead to a loss of a job as it were.”

     Oobleck handed me my waist bag and after taking it I looked down and saw I was wearing his coat. “Oh I..”

     “Don’t worry we will give you the room.” Ozpin says standing up, then he and Oobleck left so that I could change. After I did I exited the room, gave Oobleck back his coat, and then walked back to my dorm room. I hoped that my team would be asleep so that I could explain in the morning, but I knew that would be asking far too much.

     And as I thought as soon as I walked in I was tacked by Zara in a hug while Levi and Hyo stood behind her and looked on the scene. “Are you ok?!” Zara asked. “We were so worried!”

     “Yeah I’m ok but I can’t breathe Zara.” I answered short of breath. With a gasp Zara let go and the boys helped us up off the ground.

     “So is that why you told me I didn’t want to collect your semblance?” Levi asked.

     “Yeah it is, look I should explain.”

 

Hyo’s POV:

     As Artemis sat and explained to us what happened and why I zoned out a bit. I already knew why of course, I was sent here to bring her back, and to keep an eye on the school and for any leaks in security that I can find in order to let the white fang in. But my top mission was to find a way to get Artemis back to us. So why did Adam send Rouge to collect her? I mean after their very public falling out, Rouge is the last person I would have sent if I was Adam. I mean they want to kill each other. And if given the chance they might have tonight.

     Artemis and Rouge used to date, then Rouge did something that Artemis couldn’t forgive, and then Artemis broke up with her and it got heated to say the least. It took four people to pull them apart, apparently Rouge wasn’t ready to say good bye. It wasn’t long after that, Artemis left the white fang another public fight. I still have nightmares about it, we got out easy tonight.

     “And so that was your brother that sent those people after you?” Zara asked.

     “Yeah it was. And Rouge has a personal motive for coming. She is my ex and lets just say it didn’t end well.” Artemis says sitting on her bed cross legged.

     “I have just one question.” Levi asks. “How long til your wolf ears go away?”

     At this point I started paying attention again. I was wondering about her ears myself, I have two traits of a cheetah, one I was born with and one due to genetic testing.

     “They won’t. When I was younger I completely lost control and went on a rampage until I tired myself out. After that they stayed, it was the day I discovered my semblance.”

     “So you have two traits now?” I asked slowly. My ears perking up under my hat.

     “Yeah. It’s why I always wear a hat.”

Hyo's Pov:

     When Artemis brought up the fact she has two animal traits I started paying attention again. It interested me, I thought I was the only faunus with two animal traits. The only weirdo among my own kind.

  “Yeah. When I was younger I lost complete control of my semblance and went full wolf. And the ears never went away.” Artemis says looking at her lap.

    “That's kind of cool!” Levi says.

   “Not really.” Artemis shakes her head. “Even among the other faunus I was known as an outcast. My brother made me keep it hidden.”

     “Well your brother sounds like an asshole.”  Zara says arms crossed.

     “He is. He's the face of the new white fang at least to the humans, his name is Adam. He's changed so much he's not like the bother I used to know anymore. He's mean and twisted. And he dares call himself a leader for the faunus.” Artemis shakes her head glaring at her hands folded in her lap.  "The white fang is supposed to be peaceful. And try to educate humans that we're not so different. But ever since he took over it's changed. He's become angry and hardened. He's attacked people and hurt them.”

     “So that's why you left?” Levi asked.

     “Exactly. I'm not going to get involved in something like that. I never wanted to in the first place. But I had to go along with what my brother said.” She makes a look of disgust. “He never even let me train my semblance. He wanted me to lose control, make a better weapon.”

     I frowned a bit. I never knew that was the reason she couldn't control her semblance. Then mentally shaking my head I remembered that it was probably a lie. She's not on my side now she's joined the humans and their propaganda and lies. “But he's still your brother. You must still care about him.” I said.

     “I used to. But he's changed.... the Adam I knew would have never been capable of the violence he has done. When I left the white fang I left my brother behind to.”

     “So you have no family anymore?” Zara asked with a pout on her face.

     “I guess you could say that.” Artemis said confused looking up at her.

     “We’re you're family now!” And as Zara says this she jumps from her bed and tackles Artemis making them both fall onto Artemis' bed.

     “Ow. Thank you. I can't breathe." Artemis says struggling for air.

     “Oops sorry.” Zara lets her go and sits up on Artemis’ lap while Artemis props herself up on her elbows.

     “It's ok.” She smiles a little. “I'm glad I have you guys. I haven't felt like I had anybody I could trust in a long time.”

     Levi chuckles and pats Artemis’ shoulder. “Yeah you can trust us.”

     “I know that now.” She grins.

     “Artemis I've been wanting to ask you for a while. Can I call you by a nickname? Your name is long!” Zara said.

     Artemis let out a laugh and hugged Zara. I think it's the first time I've heard a real laugh out of her. “It's not that long Zar. But sure.” Letting go Artemis leans back on the bed again. “My mom used to call me Ari.”

     “Where did she get that from?” I asked sitting her foot board.

     “Oh it’s my middle name.”

     The rest of the night we just sank into mindless chatter. Least it was mindless for me, and after a bit we all went to bed.

     That morning Artemis got up early for her run like she always does, and like always I got up and followed her. Every morning she runs around BEACON, this morning however it was different. Waiting for her was Doctor Oobleck. _‘This doesn't make any sense... why would she be meeting Oobleck?’_ I thought.

     Carefully I got closer, hiding in the bushes so I could listen in.

     “Well this is going to be the beginning of your training in order to control your semblance you're going to have to build up stamina!” Oobleck prattled off.

     “Why is that?” Artemis asked.

     “Builds up strength both mentally and physically in order for you to better control the power that you have. For a body needs to be in sync both physically and mentally.”

     “Well that’s fine, I go on a run every morning anyway.” Artemis says while she starts her stretching. While doing so her hat slipped off showing her ears.

      “Oh you have ears too? That’s unusual for faunus to have more than one attribute of an animal I'm very curious how that came to happen.”

      Blushing Artemis picked up her hat and put it back on. “One day I lost absolute control of my semblance and turned into a wolf completely. I don't remember anything from it. But from what Adam told me, I went on a rampage and destroyed a lot of things. They tried their best to get me down without hurting me but they couldn't. I ended up hurting a lot of people. When I woke up I had the ears and they never went away. I was 10.... that was the day Adam decided to use me as a weapon. He was 11, that's when he began changing.”

     “Sounds like you and your bother have had issues.” Oobleck says taking a swig of his coffee.

     “You have no idea. By the time he was 15 he started leading a faction of the white fang to harm people, rob trains, and who knows what else.” Artemis stands up. “So are you going to be running with me too?”

    I could tell that Artemis didn't want to talk about Adam. _‘She probably made a deal with Ozpin and Oobleck to tell them what she thinks is the truth so she won't get kicked out of school. Hm.... if she gets kicked out that means she'll have nowhere to go and she'll be easier to grab and bring back home where she belongs. I'll bring it up to Elliot when he comes for his report tonight.’_ Turning my attention back to Oobleck and Artemis I see the pair take off in a jog around the school. _‘Time to go. Don't wanna get caught here.’_

     Making sure they’re, gone I slip out of my hiding spot and head back to the dorm room.

\-----------------

     That night after everybody is asleep I slip out the window and head to town. Once there I head to the docks where the white fang normally has their rallies and slip into an alley to wait for Elliot to meet me.

      Twirling a drum stick between my fingers to pass the time I almost don't notice Elliot walking up from the other end of the alley, almost.

“Long time no see Elliot.” I chuckle, I stop the drum stick and lock my fingers behind my head.

     “You did good with Rouge. We wanted Artemis to feel like she could trust you.” Elliot says leaning against the wall a few feet from me, arms crossed. “Did it work?”

     “Seems to. She told me and the rest of our team about the ‘reasons’ she left.” I sigh and shake my head. “More like lies.”

     “Yeah well the humans got to her, you know that. Anything else to report?”

     “She's started training to try and control her semblance. The headmaster and one of the professors saw her lose control when Rouge tried to kidnap her. That's why she's getting these extra lessons to begin with. According to her the two professors are keeping it between them and our team. I was thinking that if she got kicked out it would be easier to get her to come back.”

     “If it got out that she can't control her semblance the rest of the students and faculty might want her gone.”

      “I was thinking the same thing.”

      Rubbing his chin Elliot seems to be in deep thought. “People might not take the word at face value, they would have to see it for themselves. You need to make her lose control, the professors at BEACON will be forced to fight her to protect the rest of the students. Then afterwards nobody will want her there.” 

     “I'm not here to get innocent people hurt or killed, no matter how I may feel about humans. Besides they will know I'm a traitor if I do it on purpose, then I doubt even the white fang could save me then.” I say narrowing my eyes at Elliot mad he even dared to suggest the idea. “Besides she’s terrifying in that state. It might not be a bad idea if she gains some control over it.” I lean against the wall tucking my hands in my pockets.

     “Adam doesn't want that. She's a better asset with no control, means she can’t remember what she did so she has no regrets about it when those humans attack us next.”

     I shake my head. “I don't know if you've ever seen her use her semblance, but when she does and she loses control and it's scary. She'll attack her own comrades if they get in her way. She's like a wild animal, she's more of a hindrance in that state than an asset.”

     “It's only a hindrance if we’re close to her. Picture this, humans attacking us like they do, or worse being captured to work for the Schnee dust company. Many of our people can't fight like we can. But we have Artemis. Send her in with no weapons by herself with nobody but the enemy she can take them out. Then send a small elite team to calm her down. Problem solved and only the enemy is hurt, and none of our people have to deal with the horrors of battle. And Artemis won't even remember it.”

 _'Sounds like a plan but not a good one.'_ I thought. “And what if you use this plan and there are innocents in the area? What then?”

      “Humans are hardly innocent. Look at all of us they've killed, hurt, or otherwise put down. We're slaves for Schnee dust company, we're outsiders among the humans. A war was fought to wipe us out. And when we ask for equality what do we get? A tiny island in the middle of nowhere, expected to hold our entire race. Tell me, who are the innocents are now?”

     “Though I won't deny the Schnee dust company, but not all humans are the same.” I state flatly.

     “Are you starting to become a traitor to? Are you too close to this?” Taking a step closer to me Elliot cracks his knuckles. “Maybe it's time to pull you out.”

     “I'm no traitor.” I don't back down as I clench my own fists. “Besides if you pull me out now you'll lose your best chance at getting Artemis back, and I don't think Adam would like that. And who else are you going to get to tell you the ins and outs of the school? You need me here.”

     When Elliot didn't say anything right away I turn to leave. After I take a step he finally says, “Get Artemis to lose control and get her kicked out of the school. Or you will be replaced. And your punishment for defying orders will be most severe.”

     I turn around to reply, but by the time I do Elliot is gone. "Asshole." I growl then I turn on my heel and walk off. _'Why is it always violence no matter who it is with him? Human civilians are civilians too_.' I thought as I recall the first time I met Elliot.

  We were saving a faunus orphan from a group of kids in a small town. They were throwing stones at her, and while I picked her up and started walking her away, Elliot tried to fight them, even though they were just human children who probably didn't know better. Children who were probably just doing what they learned from their adult parents. However, Elliot didn't care and after that day I never trusted him, not after he tried to attack children.

 

Artemis' POV:

     I've been working with Oobleck for a week so far. Every morning we go on a run and do push-ups during it. And every morning he adds one more push-up and makes the run just a hair longer. Today we're going to start, as he puts it, my mental training. He said that maybe part of the reason I can't control my semblance is because I have a lot of unresolved anger, and he might not be wrong. So today he wants to talk to me about my past, everything, or at least as much as I feel comfortable telling him.

     “So Ari are you training with Oobleck tonight?" Hyo asked as he, Levi, Zara and I sat at dinner. The entire team has started calling me Ari, which is a welcome change from what Hyo used to call me.

     “Yeah. He thinks that my losing control might have something to do with some deep-seated rage.” I rolled my eyes. “I mean I won't deny I can be an angry person but, even I'm not that angry.... I don't think.”

     “So your big training session is just talking?" Levi asked. "I thought it would be more interesting like fighting and kicking! Activating your semblance and you know action packed.”

     I sighed and banged my head on the table, looking sideways at him. “Course you did.”

      “Oh come on like you weren't expecting it too!” Levi said pointing his fork at me.

     After I thought for a moment I lifted my head and nodded. “Yeah. You're right.” I look down at my watch. “I’ve got to go and meet Doctor Oobleck.”

     “Better be careful or rumors will spreeeeaaaad.” Zara sang and I just rolled my eyes and laughed.

     “Oh yeah rumors are really going to spread when we're in a class room sitting far from each other. If anything, people will think I'm in detention or asking for extra help. I mean it is during his office hours.” With a smile I wave and leave. “See you all tonight.”

     Slowly I walked to Doctor Oobleck's office. Truthfully, I didn’t mind spending time with him, get past his never-ending sentences he's really interesting to talk to. He knows so much about history and being a huntsman. And I've found we have a lot in common. A passion for history just being one. Shaking the thoughts from my mind I knock on his classroom door.

     A few seconds later it opened to reveal Oobleck standing there. “Ah yes Artemis right on time I was expecting you come along come along!” Letting me pass he walks over to his desk and offers me a cup. “Ah here take this it’ll help you relax and that after all is what we need for this to work talking about things that are hard such as we will be doing!”

     “I don't think I should drink coffee you've made. I might die from the amount of caffeine.” I say eying the cup.

     With a chuckle Oobleck offers me the cup once more. “This is tea having coffee will make it hard for you to relax at this time at night and that would be counterproductive to the goal that we wish to accomplish!”

      Laughing I take the cup of tea and go over to one of the seats in the front row. “Professor maybe you should take your own advice. Do you ever slow down?”

     “That would be a negative!” He takes a deep breath and much to my surprise he pours himself a cup of tea and takes a sip, and in a calm voice much slower than his normal one, however still faster than most people, he says. “However, to accomplish the goal of this training session I do believe I'll quote calm down. If only a bit.”

     Taken aback at first, I don't answer right away. But when he looks at me expecting me to say something I snap out of it and answer. “I would appreciate not being shouted at.” I give a light chuckle. “So, what are you going to ask me?”

     “Simple questions at first. Where you grew up, relationship with your parents, how things were with your brother before things went south. Stuff like that.” He says taking a sip of his tea leaning against the front of his desk looking at me carefully.

     “And if I don't want to answer?” I ask slowly looking into my tea cup.

     “Then don’t. This is a safe place Artemis. And I don’t want to make you feel unsafe or uncomfortable. The moment you feel either tell me and I won’t ask anything else until you say it’s ok.”

     I nod slowly and look up at him. “Ok. What do you want to know first?”

     “Do you know where you were born?” He asks.

     “Here in Vale.”

     “And did you grow up here?”

     “Sort of.”  

     “Where did you grow up?”

     “Here and there. We lived in Vale for a bit on a farm. Then moved to Atlas.” I bit the inside of my cheek. I figured he was going to ask me why we moved next, and that’s not something I think I’m ready to answer.

     “While you were here in Vale how was your home life?”

     A little surprised I take a moment to answer taking my hat off to let my ears get some air. “Well, we were happy if that's what you mean...”

“Yes, I do. What else did you guys do on the farm?”

     “Dad grew all our own food. He took pride in that.” I gave a small smile at the memory of my dad bringing in apples by the arm full. “And it was always really good too.... Dad grew the best apple trees.” I cast a glance at Oobleck and he gave an encouraging smile egging me on. “Every year we had so many, so he sold the extra in the market of the nearby village. And mom would make the best pies out of the apples. And Ad-” my voice caught in my throat as I thought of Adam.

    “And Adam?” Oobleck asked gently.

     “Adam would always play hide and seek with me. Even when he was tired. And he taught me how to climb trees.” My ears laid flat against my head.

    “Sounds like you all were close.” Oobleck gave a sympathetic smile.

     “We were. And we were happy. I never wanted it to end.” I frowned taking a sip of tea and leaning back in my chair. “And neither did my parents. They thought they found the perfect place for Adam and I to grow up.”

     “Then why did you move to Atlas of all places?”

     He meant it as a simple question. But it stirred bad memories in my mind, closing my eyes I take a deep breath. “That’s a hard one to answer.”

     “Take your time.”

     We sat there for a couple minutes as I collected my thoughts. This was one of the questions I was dreading, but I knew we would get to it eventually. When I felt ready I looked back up and my ears perked up again. “Most of the village folks accepted we were faunus. We were harmless and sold any extra food we had. And if they couldn't pay, Dad would give it to them and say, ‘nobody should fight and scrape for basic needs.’ He would always tell them they could help plow the fields in return during the next harvest.” I took a deep breath. “However, a few people in town, of course didn't trust us because we were faunus.” I made a face and my grip on the tea cup tightened, my ears twitching in annoyance. “After a hard winter, nearly running out of food, the village started being plagued with grim attacks. A huntsman came and took care of it, or so we thought. After the bad winter we had a dry summer. The crops started dying and he sorrow of the town attracted more grimm I guess, I'm not too sure why they came back. Probably cuz’ they liked spreading pain. But around the same time a man moved to the village. He HATED faunus. And he turned the village folk on us.” I took a deep breath as a single tear fell down my cheek, my tail drooped falling out of my coat, while my ears flickered down. “First it was the ones who hates us already but we’re too cowardly to voice it out loud.” I gritted my teeth my ears and tail twitching in anger. “Oh no they wouldn't dare voice how they really felt when the rest of the town loved us.” I scoffed my hand moving from around the tea cup handle to hold the cup in both of my hands. “But as soon as that man came, as soon as he started spewing the hate he brought with him, our so-called friends turned on us. One by one they started blaming my parents just like HIM.” I choked gasping for air not realizing that I had been holding my breath.

     Softly and gently Oobleck started walking towards me. He took a seat at the table across the aisle from me and sat down a plate of cookies. “What did the man say?”

     Frustrated I got up and started pacing the room. “That man. He blamed my parents, my brother....” I stopped for half a second. “Me....” With a shake of my head I continue my path. "They blamed us for the crops dying, for the grim returning. And for the huntsmen and huntresses not coming back...... For the boy.” The tears welled up behind my eyes while I remembered this injustice. “He said that as long as “animal spawn” lived so close it would be bad. That we were bad luck and it was finally catching up with us. And as things slowly got worse in the village more people started agreeing.” I gave an angry half laugh digging my nails into my palms. “The well dried up, it was because my mother was a black cat, and they brought bad luck. The fisherman couldn't catch anything, and it was because Adam was playing by the lake. The fruit trees died, and it was because my father stole all the water to keep his apple orchard alive. It was just because it was on the hill and he knew how to keep trees alive in a drought!” As I shouted I slammed my fists on the Professor’s desk. “But they wouldn't believe my parents no matter how much they tried to reason with the villagers.” The tears I had been trying to hold back started to boil over streaming down face. “Why would they betray people they had been friends with for years just because we're different?! We're still people.”

     “Sometimes people are small minded and fear what they don't understand. A lot about the faunus is still a mystery.”

     I turn to face Oobleck angry. “And that’s an excuse!?” I shout.

     “No, it’s not.” He says firmly, and I turn my back on him again. “Please continue your story when you’re comfortable Artemis.”

      After a beat to calm down and a few deep breaths I continued the story as well as my pacing. “Things got real bad when… when some of the children in the village got sick....” I paused a second, a look of disgust on my face. “It was my fault because my hair was white, just like the tongue of the one boy who died. And my eyes blue, just like his toes. That was the last straw. That night a mob attacked our house. They set the barn on fire then moved to the house. Adam ran into my room that night and pulled me out of bed, and to the back of the house. Dad tried to reason with the mob and tell them that it wasn't our fault. That we were just people, just like them.” I stopped to catch my breath gripping the edge of the desk where I had been sitting earlier. “It came in through the side window. My mother was rushing down the stairs to get to my brother and I. She wanted to get us out of the house and into the forest where she thought it would be safe, but she didn't make it. The torch hit her dress and landed on the stairs trapping her on the second floor and setting her on fire. It quickly spread down the stairs. My father rushed inside to try and help.... key word tried. As soon as he opened the door the rush of air made the fire bigger. And Mom screamed. Adam pulled me out the back and into the forest. Dad rushed to the back cause the fire hadn’t spread there yet, when he saw the door open he called out for us while the villagers ran. When he knew we were safe he tried to go inside but the flames had spread to much and my Mom had stopped screaming... then as my Dad tried desperately to save my mom he ran to our well.... but the second floor collapsed.” I grab the tea cup and grip it so hard it cracks and a chip falls out and cuts my hand as I slam it down on the table. “She was innocent. And the sweetest person I’ve ever known she didn’t deserve it!” I screamed and threw the cup across the room, it hits the chalk board and breaks. Oobleck rushes over and looks at my hand, taking it in his gently. The hot blood flowed out of my hand from the jagged cut. Oobleck however didn't seem to care, even as his own hand got blood on it. He pulled me to his desk, and after pulling out the shard of the tea cup stuck in my hand he grabbed out some scissors and bandages and wrapped up my hand. “We didn’t do anything. It wasn't my fault what happened to that boy.”

     Oobleck shook his head. “No it wasn’t.” He frowned focusing on the task at hand.

     “But what happened after words was. It was the first time I activated my semblance. My arms started growing fur and a growl ripped through my throat as I screamed for my mother. And after that I don't know what happened. But when I came to I was covered in blood. I had my ears and my mother was dead. Dad took us to Atlas after that.” My ears laid flat against my head as I calmed down, my tail dropping completely. The anger gone replaced by an overwhelming sadness as the tears kept coming. 

     Oobleck said nothing as he finished wrapping my hand. Then, out of nowhere, he pulled me in for a hug. At first I was taken aback and didn't move. But slowly the scent of coffee mixed with vanilla filled my nose and started to calm me down some more. “I don’t know how you are able to trust any human after an ordeal like that. Much less come to a school full of them to learn. Your strength is astounding. And most of all, not that it’s going to change anything or help, I am deeply sorry that you had to live through something far beyond your years. And endure something that most adults couldn't handle.”

     I stood still and listened to his words before finally hugging him back. “Thank you. Nobody has ever said that to me before.”

     Oobleck let me go and walked me back over to the desk I was sitting at while he sits across the aisle from me again. “I think we should stop for tonight.” Slowly he gets up and returns a short while later with another cup of tea. “It’ll help calm your nerves.”

     When I nod as he gets up again, from the rustle I assumed he was cleaning up the broken tea cup. After I drank half of the now cold tea I finally spoke again. “I’m sorry for breaking your tea cup.”

     He comes over to me and picks up the plate of cookies walking them back to his desk. “It’s ok, I might have broken a lot more of it was me. I’m sorry I brought up something so painful for you.”

     “It was after that night I started going on runs every morning. Probably trying to run form the memories. After a while it started becoming habit and I couldn’t stop.” Oobleck didn’t say anything, just continued cleaning up and putting things back while I sat with my thoughts.

     After a few minutes of silence, we heard a noise from the ceiling and both looked up.

     “It was probably nothing.” Oobleck says looking away from the ceiling again. “Artemis are you alright?” I couldn’t understand why he asked me that. Of course I wasn’t ok! I don’t like remembering that day, that’s why I never told anybody about it before now. I couldn't even answer before Oobleck placed his coat around my shoulders. The comforting smell of him surrounded me once more.  “You’re shaking. You don’t need to worry it was probably just the pipes making noise. And you don’t have to worry about something like that happening to you again. As your teacher it’s my job to protect you. If any of the students here give you a hard time for being a faunus tell me and I’ll take them strait to Professor Ozpin for a chat.”

     When I spoke, my voice came out shaky and raspy. “Only my team knows.”

     “Maybe it’s time to change that.” Oobleck said softly.

     I sat there for a while thinking about what he said before giving a nod. “Perhaps you’re right.” Standing up I hand him back his jacket his scent still lingering on my cloths. “Thank you for the tea and the ear.”

“Tomorrow if you’re up for it I would like to continue exploring your past. By my count and what you’ve told me before tonight we only got up to when you were 10 correct?” When I nod he hums. "Would you be up for talking more tomorrow?”

     “If there’s tea and cookies still.” I half joked.

     “There will be. And Artemis. I won’t tell Professor Ozpin what you told me. Just so you know.”

     I gave him a halfhearted smile and then turned my back. “Thank you.”

 

 

Hyo’s POV:

     After sneaking out of the vents, after Artemis through the cup, I went to the library. I couldn't fathom how she could ever trust humans again.

     After that scientist experimented on me, gave me the ears to go along with my tail. The back allies I lived in during my time in Mistral I couldn’t trust them for a long time. Not until that nice human couple from Vale adopted me.

     They were walking through the streets I worked. The man caught me trying to pick pocket his wife and instead of shouting at me and turning me in. They adopted me, got me off the streets and took me to their home in Atlas.

     And I wanted to repay them for their kindness. That’s why I went to work for the Schnee dust company, that scientist said it could earn me a lot of money. I wanted to give back to the people who were so kind to me, but it bit me in the ass. His experiments weren't supposed to hurt me.   They weren’t supposed to change anything. Just help learn more about my people, but instead they ran tests on my DNA and changed it, making me grow ears as a side effect.

     After sitting in my thoughts in the library for a while, I decided to head back to the room. When I got there I saw Artemis curled up on her bed earphones on listening to music.

     “Is she ok?” I asked Levi and Zara.

     “I don’t know.” Zara frowns over at Artemis as she pulls the blanket over her head.

     “All she said when we asked was she didn’t know talking about her past would be so hard.” Levi frowns too leaning back in his chair hands folded behind his head.

     “I hope she didn’t expect it to be easy. But I hope she’ll be ok.” I give Artemis’ back a sympathetic look before glancing over at Levi. “Why does your shirt say my milkshakes bring all the girls to the yard?”

     He looks down and shrugs. “Oh I didn’t know. Artemis gave it to me to wear.” He shrugs and gets up. “I’m going to shower.” When he passes I look at his back and have to stop myself from laughing. The back of his shirt says ‘If lost return to Artemis.’ Then glancing over at Artemis’ jacket slung over her chair it says ‘I’m Artemis’.

      Turning to Zara I raise an eyebrow. She shrugs and says. “Every morning Artemis tosses him a new shirt if we don't have to wear our uniforms for the day.”

     “How long has this been going on?” I asked surprised I didn't notice before hand.

     Zara simply shrugs. “About two weeks. She added the if lost part on the back yesterday.”

     “Why?” I asked tilting my head at her as I sat on my bed.

     “Remember when we were in town last week an Levi wondered off and it took us three hours to find him?”

     My tail twitches in annoyance. “Yeah I remember.”

     “That’s why.”

      I chuckle then glance over at Artemis and sigh.

     “She’ll be ok. Don’t worry so much Hyo.”

     “I’m not worried. I know she’ll be ok.” I grumble and start getting ready for bed.

Artemis’ POV:

     The next evening I go to Oobleck’s class room again. I'm not sure how talkative I’m going to be today though. But I'm starting to wonder if all the things I've been through and have never worked though might have something to do with my semblance. It was even triggered by anger after all.

     With a deep breath I knock on the door and walk in after Oobleck shouts that it’s open.

     “Ah! Miss Artemis how is your hand and how are you feeling better than last night I hope! I also noticed you didn’t try and hide that you were a faunus today did things go alright?” He rattles off in his normal high speed.

    It’s strange; I don’t normally notice it when in class surrounded by all the other students, but Oobleck's scent is dominating. It covers the entire room and it’s comforting. And I take a moment to take it in before answering. “My hands ok I guess. I went to the nurse and she changed the bandage and yelled at me to be more careful. And Levi and Hyo were pretty effective in getting people to leave me alone if they tried to harass me.” I take the tea that Oobleck offers me and then take a seat in the front row. “Thank you.”

      After pouring himself some tea he sits down a plate of cookies in front of me and then leans against his desk again. “So I think I’ll begin with why did you move to Atlas of all places?” He says much slower than his normal voice like he did yesterday.

     “I’m not sure.” I answered taking a cookie and nibbling on it.

     “And after you moved how did things change at home?” I could tell he was hesitant to ask this question, probably worried about me reacting like I did yesterday.

     I shook my head and looked out the window. “I’m assuming you're talking about the loss of my mother but didn't want to say it.” When I glance over to see if in right he just nods and I look back out the window. "Dad didn't talk about it, it made him too sad. And Adam well, it made him too angry. So I didn’t talk about it with them or anybody. I just took over all the household chores.”

     “You didn't talk about it with anybody?”

     “Not til yesterday.”

     It was quite a long moment before he spoke again. “What happened that you decided to trust humans again.”

     “I met my friend Flynt.”

     “Human?”

     I nod. “Yeah he taught me to play the trumpet. And I taught him to play the piano.”

     “How did you meet?”

     “I was walking around Atlas and getting dirty looks. People were avoiding me and a few called me names. Out of nowhere I felt two arms fall on my shoulders. One was Flynt and one was his friend Neon. She was a faunus.”

     “Did you become friends with them both?”

     I nodded slowly. “Neon and I started dating. That’s how I became friends with Flynt.”

     I heard Oobleck clear his throat and I looked over. “Um I’m not sure how to ask this one.... h-how did your father and brother take your..... well.”

     I gave Oobleck a confused look. “My what?”

     “Your choice of....” he looks away uncomfortable. “Your choice of partner.”

     It took a few seconds before his question dawned on me, and when it did I started laughing. “You don’t have to beat around the bush about it. I like both girls and boys. I’m not shy about it and I’m not ashamed. Adam beat up anybody who gave me a hard time about it. And my dad was as welcoming as he could be.”

     “What does that mean?”

     “After we moved to Atlas dad sought comfort at the bottom of a bottle.”

     Oobleck frowns and takes a sip of his tea. “I’m sorry. That must have been difficult.”

     “Yeah. When he was home. After work he normally hit the bar and didn't come home til early in the morning.”

     “Do you still talk to your dad?”

     I grab another cookie and eat it before answering. "No."

      “And why is that?”

     I get up and walk over to his desk stopping right next to where he's leaning. “It would be difficult to now.” Grabbing the tea pot, I pour another cup of tea. “He’s dead.”

     Oobleck stands there a moment letting what I said sink in before asking another question. “What happened?”

      “A mine collapse at the Schnee dust company.” I look back towards the window again. “I was 14.”

     “I’m so sorry. That left you and your brother as orphans. So who looked after you?”

     “Adam had started leading a faction of the white fang slowly leading them towards violence. So we mostly moved from camp to camp, or with the sages. That was until he really started gaining followers. When he did he sent me to Vacuo for two years by myself.”

     “Tell me about your time in Vacuo? Were you still dating miss. Neon for example?”

     “Yes. But we broke up not long after.” I made a face remembering the lead up to it.

     “The distance?”

     “No, she was clingy. And when I moved it got worse. She called all the time and when I met my bud Sun, she accused me of cheating on her with him.” I roll my eyes remembering how insulting it was when she brought it up the first time.

     “Is sun a faunus or human?” Oobleck asked an air of Curiosity in his voice.

     “Faunus. He’s actually the reason I left the white fang. And broke up with Neon.”

     “So you did choose him over her?”

     “What?! No!” My head snaps back to Oobleck. “Sun and I are just friends. No matter how much he flirts with me. No he helped me realize that Neon was acting crazy. I started dating Rouge after Neon.”

     “The girl who tried to kidnap you?”

     “That's the one.”

     “That raises a lot more questions but let's start with Sun.”

     “Ok what about him?” I asked tilting my head.

     “How did you meet?”

     “It was after a rally I had just taken off my mask and I was on the way home. I had the sense I was being followed and I turned around and nothing was there. When I turned back around I ran face first into his chest and fell. He laughed said sorry helped me up and asked me for directions. After that I kept seeing him around town. Eventually we became really good friends after he stood up for me.”

 

     “How did he do that?”

     “Neon and Flynt were visiting. Neon and I were on a date and we were holding hands, some of the humans weren’t happy, not only because we were faunus but because we were in a relationship. They started glaring until one of them threw a rock. I pulled Neon behind me so it would hit me. But it never did. Sun had jumped in front of me and told them all off and to mind their own business. Then he wrapped an arm around each of our shoulders and led us away.” I sigh and blow some hair out of my face. “And that was when Neon started wondering if I was cheating on her with Sun.”

      “Because he saved you?” Oobleck asked confused.

     “That and he's got a very outgoing personality that can be confused with flirting if you don’t know him. He wouldn’t flirt with someone who's in a relationship. After Neon and I broke up however he did start flirting a lot until Rouge and I got together.”

     “Now tell me about her. From what I could tell things ended pretty badly.”

     I shook my head. “She hurt people. Innocent people. And I’m not talking about it anymore.” I turned and glared at Oobleck.

     Holding his hands up in surrender he back tracks. “Ok tell me about why you left the white fang.”

     “Sun.” I take another cookie and start nibbling on it.

     “How so?”

     “He introduced me to his friends who were all human. Also, he showed me that the tactics that the white fang uses are doing more harm than good. If anything, it's going to force another war. So I started questioning my brother and from what I gathered that's pretty much what he wants to do. After living in Vacuo for two years Adam made me come back here to vale. And I left.”

     “And he just let you?”

     I shook my head and grabbed my side. “No. It was a big fight. I almost lost control of my semblance, between the two of us we destroyed half of the camp. Nobody was killed but a lot were hurt. Including myself and Adam. I have a huge scar on my back from him. And I left him one on his face.”

     “So you haven't seen your bother in...”

     “Oh I've seen him. I haven't spoken to him in 2 years. I’ve been trying to stop him that’s why I came here.” I look over at Oobleck. “I will stop my brother, I want faunus to be treated equally but not the way he's going about it. And after all the damage I've helped do. I want to help people.”

     “I'm sorry that you and your bother are no longer close. That must be hard.”

     “It's not really. We haven't been close since dad started drinking. And it got worse when he died. That's why he put me in Vacuo in the first place, get me out of the way. He only wants me back now because he doesn't want everybody to know his sister is against him." Shakes head. "His half-sister.”

     “His half-sister?” Oobleck asked curious and confused.

     “I'm not going to talk about it so don't ask.” I clenched my fist so hard I could feel my nails drawing blood from my palms.

     “Ok I won't.”

    “I'm done for today.” I stand up and take over my tea cup and plate of cookies. “Thank you for the snack.”

 


End file.
